My Chritmas Wish
by ikriam
Summary: the final in the feels like christmas collection this one is Jack Swagger/Evan Bourne, Evan misses a certian blonde and finds out he has a tag match with a special guest from smackdown.


Feels Like Christmas.

Chap. 4 (Jack SwaggerXEvan Bourne)

Title: My Christmas Wish.

Couple: Eh it's written above

Rated: T for SLASH :D

Notes: I own nothing if I did WWE would be more slashy

He had only seen him a couple of times but he couldn't stop thinking about him, he had only fought him after that none saw one another again, but he couldn't ignore the feeling of wanting to see him again, and he asked himself one question… If he ever asked Santa to give him that man instead of a present would his wish come true? Evan got on his knees in front of the giant Christmas tree and prayed hoping Santa was listening he felt so childish to fall a victim for illusions, Santa was just a made up guy a story parents used to tell there children so they'd behave… But he desperately needed to see him… he wanted to see Jack Swagger again.

"Hey Evan" Cole called.

Evan turned to see the announcer. "Hey Michael what's up?"

"I got news Anonyms GM has arranged a match with you and a guest from smack down you two are going to team up against two of RAWs superstars but we had to give them an exchanged MVP volunteered to go"

"Oh" Evan smiled a small light in his shined as he hoped so badly that Jack was going to be his partner. "Um who am I teaming up with?"

"Sorry I still don't know but once I get the news I'll tell you" oh great now he has to live the excitement then get broken down when he finds out his partner wont be Jack what was he thinking? There is like 2% of a chance that Swagger is going to be the special guest STUPID STUPID. 'Just great now I'm talking to myself what else can go wrong?' he thought.

"Evan?" Michael asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yea… Yea I'm okay sorry just blacked out for a second"

"Well watch you're self I've got a match to get to you can't start a match without Michael Cole now can you?"

Evan laughed. "No sir" with that Cole left and Bourne headed backstage watching the rest of the matches on the giant TV screen when Cena came. "Evan my man I heard about the exchange between smackdown and RAW who do you think will be coming to our show?"

"Could be anyone could be Rey Mysterio or Big Show Kofi Kingston who knows"

"True do you have someone on mind?" John asked but he noticed that the younger man was in a world of his own at the moment; Cena shrugged and sat down watching the screen in front of them.

Time flew by as Evan was in his dream land everyone stared at him but he was to busy to notice the GM has ordered them to gather it was time for them to meet there companion for the week, Bourne felt his heart beating so fast against his chest so fast it hurts.

"Welcome our guest superstar please" Cole said as he stepped aside and the door opened slowly, this was killing Evan, he saw everyone take a step back but he stood in his spot his face lit up with joy and disbelief as he watched The All American-American enter behind Jerry the kind lawler, his heart now thumping like it was about to explode.

'Okay Evan calm down don't panic, YES I'm going to team up with Jack Swagger YES YES YES… Shut up voice, Oh no he's looking at me… O…Okay calm down'

"Hi" Evan greeted. "Nice to see you again Jack"

The young wrestler felt everyone's eyes on him. 'Did I say something wrong?' he thought then looked at Jack who smirked at him and nodded before Cole and Jerry walked away with the All-American probably to the GM to tell him or her that the exchange is done.

"Are you crazy Bourne? Dibiase slapped the back of Evans head. "That guy ain't good news and I know good when I see it"

"Yea man trust me that guy can stab you in the back in a heart beat" Daniel said.

"Come on guys your being silly let me remind you I fought this guy and…."

"EXACTLY what did he do? He demolished you he was going to freaking kill you remember?"

"Guys back off" Cena pulled the two back. "Come on Evan is right MAYBE that guy is different out of the ring than in it aren't we all?

"Thanks John"

"No problem just keep your eyes open kiddo" not you too John great everyone here is all high and mighty now there all scared what the hell did he just miss? Evan looked over at Jack who was now standing near the areans door talking to someone but a wall hid who it was, soon himself staring at the older man.

"Mike, Evan is staring at that guy again" Riley whispered to his friend.

Evan rolled his eyes. "I am NOT staring" he said not taking his eyes off of the All-American.

"Yea sure you aren't your looking" The Miz said sarcastically. "You like?" he smirked.

"N…NO" Evan blushed a bit, then he saw Jacks face turning his way as his heart raced once more Swagger raised an eye brow and lifting his head up a little before lowering it once more, the younger man quickly turned his face away and his face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Speaking of the devil he's coming this way… See ya wouldn't want to be you" Miz said pulling Alex with him as they walked away.

Evan gulped oh man Jack must have noticed him staring at him he slowly turned around and looked up at the larger man. "H…Hi" again Jack just smirked in reply. "Can I help you?" Evan said trying his best to stay calm and Swagger nodded in reply. "Where can I drop my bag cuz honestly this place is like a maze in the park" Evan laughed and he was glad to hear Swagger laugh too.

"Sure you can put them in my locker room follow me" They walked side by side to the locker room everyone's eyes on them but neither one of them cared. "Jack?" Evan called earning a glance from the older man. "Are you disappointed that I'm your tag partner?"

"Not one bit if I was I wouldn't have volunteered to come over" Jack replied. WHAT! Jack wanted to team up with him? Wow 'okay seriously voice you're begging to annoy me' he shouted inside his head before opening the door to his locker room.

"I'm going to take a quick shower if you don't mind" Jack said digging in his bag for his towel

"No of course not go ahead if you need me I will be right here on this couch alright?" Bourne replied as he laid down taking his Ipod from his pocket and putting the headphones on, he watched as Jack left for the bathroom and smiled this felt great to see Jack again, closing his eyes and just letting his mind relax to the music.

Evan felt water dripping on his face like the beginning of the rain when it was falling; he opened his eyes slowly thinking that he might have fallen asleep. "JACK" he yelled when he saw Jack's face above his water dripping from his hair into Evans face he blushed at how close the older mans face was to his looking lower he noticed that Jack had nothing on expect a towel around his hips, the other man backed away and smirked standing in front of the mirror now he used another towel to dry his hair, Evan watching him how his blond hair was so perfect when wet and his body shined with the remaining un dried water he was so HOT. 'God damn it voice just shut the hell up already' he argued with the voice in his head.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that I was just checking if you were asleep or not."

"N…No its okay I shouldn't sleep anyway we have a match in like 30 minutes and I haven't gotten ready" Evan jumped from his seat and turned the Ipod off tossing it in his bag and grabbed his wrestling clothes changing in seconds in the bathroom, they both dashed out of the room and headed to the arena there match is about to start Evan looked at the list. 'Oh great were up against Santino and Vladimir don't ruin this Bourne it's your chance to impress Jack alright LETS GO' he threw a couple of punches in the air before holding Jacks hand and running to the stage standing near the entrance door and waiting to hear his music he jumped in excitement and he heard Jack chuckle.

"You sure are energetic for someone who just woke up" Evan smiled then he realized that he was still holding Jacks hand and he quickly let go maybe Jack didn't notice, Bourne fought the heat that was rising in his face, saved by his music Evan entered the ring throwing his usual peace sign before dashing into the ring, Swaggers music was next he watched as Jack entered doing his push ups how his body was so strong 'GOD VOICE THIS ISNT THE TIME FOR YOU TO COME BACK' he yelled to himself. "Ready?" Jack asked standing behind the ropes Evan nodded. "Remember if you need me I'm just a tag away" The All-American whispered his breath ghosted behind Evans ear making the younger man blush and nod again before Santino and Vladimir entered the ring as well and the bell announced the start of the match.

'This is it' Evan thought while he was eyeing Santino watching closely for any attacks before sending a punch himself knocking Santino down he ran to the ropes for a moonsault at his opponent not giving him a chance to get up from the ground and hurried for the pin but Santino kicked out.

"Come on Bourne" Jack yelled, Evan waited for Santino to recover before knocking him down again with round house kick then standing on the apron spinning from the top to the bottom and hit Santino, Evan tagged Jack and Santino tagged Vladimir starting a fresh new fight and this was how the fight was going minutes passed and non was willing to give up until Evan hit Santino with The Air Bourne and jumped for the pin, Vladimir entered to break the pin but Jack got in the way of Vladimirs kick which hit him in the chin and knocked him down by the time Vladimir got to break the pin it was to late the referee had already counted to three and they had won.

Evan slid to the floor to Jacks side. "Jack are you okay?"

"Ough what does that guy put in his boots bricks?" Jack tasted a hint of blood in his mouth as he sat up straight and smiled when he heard Evan laughing, Evan helped Jack up the crowed cheering loudly on there victory.

"Wooh" Evan was dazed when Jack lifted him on his shoulders no matter how there bodies hurted from this long fight but right now they were celebrating so screw the pain Evan wanted to enjoy his last minutes with Jack before he leaves and Evan wont see him again, Jack carried Evan all the way backstage before placing him down gently on the couch in his locker room.

"You were great" Jack smiled.

"You too" Evan sighed

The All-American-American raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing I'm just happy we won"

Jack packed his stuff in his bag and dressed back in street cloths. "This has been fun well… My ride is going to be here soon bye" Swagger tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room Evan following behind was he really going to let Jack slip away like this? 'Come on tell him what are you afraid of? He's leaving and you're never going to see him again' Evan slapped himself that voice in his head was actually right. 'Alright here goes nothing' he ran to catch up with Jack now they were walking side by side. "Jack I… I want to tell you something" they stopped when they reached the parking lots door. "I…um" Evan felt the tears of fear form in his eyes and he lowered his head.

"MISTELTOE" Everyone suddenly yelled and Evan looked above him to see a newly placed mistletoe then he looked at Jack to see his reaction wither he was disgusted or not, But he wasn't his face was red and he looked down Evan his deep blue eyes making Evans stomach tie up in knots and he lowered his head once more letting a tear fall down his cheek then suddenly the tear was gone as a hand whipped it away and raised his face to meet Jacks eyes once more.

"Why are you crying? Don't you want me to kiss you? I wont if you don't want to" Evan shook his head at Jacks words. "N…No I want you to kiss me it's just that… I want it to be out of love not out of a mistletoe because… because I love you Jack" The younger mans vision was slowly blurred by tears he was never going to let this down if Jack rejected him NEVER, but his reaction changed when he felt his lips being covered his eyes widened when he saw Jack kissing him he leaned in to the kiss and kissed back this was everything he wanted everything he had dreamed of, they separated and the tears were soon all gone when Jack whipped them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry I love you too" Evan looked shocked for a second before he hugged Jack tightly and cried but it was out of happiness. "Don't cry Evan I said I love you too don't make me repeat myself it's hard enough to say those words."

"I…I'm not crying… Because… I'm sad… I'm Crying because… I'm happy" the young wrestler managed to say between his sobs and everyone let out a loud. "AWWWWWW"

"This was my…my wish… for Christmas and… I'm… happy it came true"

Another "AWWWW" was heard. Jack kissed the top of Evans head and returned the embrace. "B….But Jack…. You're on smackdown and… I'm on RAW how can this work out?"

"Don't worry we'll figure something out we can meet up after shows but right now don't think of that" Evan nodded against the older mans chest he just wanted to live the moment and let anything else go his Christmas wish came true he has Jack now so he was sure everything was going to be alright.

"Marry Christmas Jack I love you" Evan whispered and he heard Jack chuckle.

"Marry Christmas to you too Evan" Jack raised Bournes face with the back of his hand and planted another kiss on his lips nothing else mattered now not the eyes that were watching them not there work NOT THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD.

END


End file.
